The Girls Of 2011
by Lunnar-Eclipse
Summary: It started out as a normal day for the gang of Sherwood. Until a group of girls show up, ready to defy their fate as they know it.


Chapter 1:

_Author's Note: so this is basically a humorous story of Robin Hood. (A parody) It stars the main characters of season 3, plus, three of my very good friends who love the show as much as I do. So, I dedicated this story to m dear friends: Lara, Zannie, and Zoe. Enjoy everyone. _

It was just another normal day within the woods of Sherwood, the gang of the infamous Robin Hood planning their next way to ruin the sheriff and his plans. "So, you and Gisborne have a brother…. Wow. This is a shocker." Tuck said, looking from Robin to Guy. "Yeah, it's news for us both too. For once, we have one thing in common." Gisborne snapped, rubbing his arms. "Gisborne has a point. We now have one thing in common: to find our brother." Robin stated, looking at his gang. "Actually, we two have two things in common: finding your brother and defeating Isabella." Robin smiled lightly, nodding at Tuck.

"How can you just let him into the gang, Robin? Do you honestly believe that he can be forgiven after all he's done?" Kate snarled, causing Robin to sigh.

"Kate, if I can forgive Gisborne for what he's done, I'm pretty sure you can too." Kate sighed in frustration, got up and began walking away. Much looked at Robin, but Robin nodded 'no'. "Let her burn off her frustration Much: she needs to cool down." Much nodded and stayed put.

"So, we need to think of a plan to get our brother, Archer back. Any ideas-?" Before anyone could reply to Robin's question, there was a load _popping _sound. Everyone looked to one another, to make sure that they had _all _heard the noise, and not just going crazy. "Did anyone 'lse 'ere that?" Alan whispered to them as though something might jump out and attack them on the spot. Robin nodded and took out his bow, nudging his head as a signal for the others to follow.

The gang followed cautiously as they made their way towards where they thought they heard the sound. "Are you sure it wasn't something like a—crossbow going off?" Much asked timidly. Guy nodded 'no'. "I highly doubt it. Even if someone was hunting in these woods, they'd most likely be poor and not have enough to purchase a crossbow." Robin nodded in agreement, and raised his bow higher: preparing for the assault. "Wait—do you here that?" John asked, and suddenly everyone one stopped walking, not making a sound, to hear what they could understand as: talking.

"Are you sure we're in the right area Zannie? You know what happened last time…"

"And the time before that…"

"Hey! If it wasn't for me getting time's mixed up, I wouldn't have a wand now would I? Nope! And would we be able to apparate if I hadn't received this wand?"

"She does have a point Aurie."

"Well Lara, if I don't find my Gizzy soon, I'm going to go ballistic!"

"Trust me, she will. But—you promised me Isabella. So, I better get Isabella Aurie."

"Yeah yeah…. You know she'll be either in Nottingham or with Robin. Not too hard to find her."

"Will you too be quiet? With your constant bickering, we'll never be able to approach the gang in a sane manner."

"Oh please Lara, I will _not _act sane when I see an actual fucking Guy of Gisborne."

The gang looked at each other in confusion. "How do these girls know about us?" John whispered, Robin only shrugging his shoulders. "And why have they only been discussing their love for _Gisborne_?" Much spat, making Guy give him a deadly look. "What's wrong: jealous of not being the center of attention?" Robin hushed the two, and gave them both looks. "Will you two be quiet?" Tuck hissed. "Maybe we should approach them, see who they really are." Robin stated, looking at the team. "Well they mustn't be too 'good' if they want to see my sister." Guy snapped, and Robin seemed to be at battle with his common sense.

"Oh come on, there girls: how bad can they be?" Much finally stated, and Robin nodded. "Alright, let's go." The gang walked out of the trees and found there to be only three girls;

One was rather tall, with caramel colored hair and light green eyes. She had light pink lips, and was rather pale looking. The other has shorter than the first and had dark brown hair that fell behind her shoulders. She had dark green eyes, and was rather tanned. The last girl was a little taller than the second, and had crazy black hair with deep brown eyes. She had pale skin, but a friendly smile plastered on her face. As soon as they spotted the gang, they froze.

There was an awkward silence through the forest, until it was broken by the squeal of the shorter, tanned girl. "It's really them! I can't believe it! They're in the flesh, oh yeah bitch!" The tallest girl rolled her eyes. "Aurie please, if you want them to see you as a sane woman, please stop acting like an annoying fan-girl." The girl called Aurie gave the taller one a grimace. "Oh please Lara, when you put down this 'friendly' composure, you'll go 'goo-goo-ga-ga' over Robin." The girl with wild black hair snickered. "You're one to laugh Zannie, when we see Izzy you'll go crazy too." The girl called Lara hissed. Zannie just grinned back. "Why thank you for pointing out my obsession. I'm sure Aurie will agree with me on that point; since she is rather obsessed with Gisborne over there." Aurie and Zannie broke into fits of laughs, leaving Lara to stand there rolling her eyes.

"Uh, do we know you?" Much asked, stepping back a few paces. "And, why would you actually be _glad _to see my sister?" Guy hissed, clearly repulsed at the very thought. "Oh please Guy, you know deep down that you love her." Aurie snapped, walking up towards the gang. "Alright, before we start fighting over Isabella of all people, could you introduce yourselves?" Robin asked looking from each of the girls. "That's fair enough." Zannie said, following Aurie's lead.

"Well, I'll start off: my name's Aurelia, but, as you all heard earlier, my friends like to call me Aurie or Reli." Robin nodded, and pointed to Zannie. "And you—"

"Aurelia…. That's French isn't it?" Guy asked out of nowhere. Aurie seemed to have blushed slightly and nodded. "Yeah, my first three letters spell out "Aur" or, gold." Guy smiled lightly in her direction. "My mother was French, if you're wondering why I asked." Aurie smiled back. "My mum's French too."

Robin rolled his eyes. "If you two want to catch up, do it somewhere else…. Continue please." Zannie smiled and winked in Aurie's direction and then cleared her throat. "My name, as you heard, is Zannie. Strange, but that's my name." Robin nodded, and then turned to Lara, who seemed to blush slightly when Robin's attention was on her. "And yours?" Lara cleared her throat nervously and shifted her gaze from Robin to her friends. "Well, the name's Lara, just Lara." She stuttered.

"Where are you girls from?" Tuck asked, and the girls all shifted awkward glances at each other. "And, where did you find such strange clothes?" Much asked, examining them really for the first time. "Oh well, Aurie, I think you should break it to them." Zannie muttered, making the gang exchange strange looks.

"OK, don't think we're crazy but we're all from the year 2011. And, well, we time traveled here—apparated really, to come and see you guys." The whole team had their mouths open and couldn't believe what they had just heard: these three girls, were from a time, well beyond they're knowledge.

"Well, that would 'plain your clothes." Allan said light-heartedly trying to lighten the mood. Aurie snickered. "Yes well, this is what we wear in the twenty first century." Zannie said, rolling her eyes. "No idea how you all earn men like that: not dressing properly, no hair done, showing off all of—that." Much snapped looking slightly flushed. "What? Never seen this much of a woman's skin before?" Aurie challenged, making Much blush from embarrassment. "Well it's not like any of them have Aurie." Lara snapped, defending Much. "Except for maybe… Guy." Zannie whispered, breaking into a fit of giggles when all the gang members turned their attention to Gisborne.

"What?" Guy hissed, clearly embarrassed. "Don't worry baby doll, it's nothing to be embarrassed about. We all know how babies are born." Aurie added, a devilish grin plastered on her face. "Oh, that!" Allan said grinning. "Yes_ that_ Allan." Lara stated, walking towards the gang. "Wait—how do you know about that?" Robin asked, looking from Aurie to Zannie to Lara. "Ur, well that's hard to explain. Let's just say that us three pretty much know your lives from start to finish." Zannie said, rubbing her hands.

"'Ave you been stalking us?" Allan snapped, slightly timid. Aurie bit her lip, and seemed to be into a thought. "Mm, I wouldn't call it 'stalking' really. I'd say, _admiring _what your lives have been like and what you've gone through. But, I can't deny the fact that I would stalk one of you." She gave a devilish grin and made eye contact with everyone, clearly getting their attention. "Cough cough, _Gisborne_, cough cough." Zannie choked, making Aurie batter her eyelashes innocently while Guy flushed.

"OK, so you three know a lot about us and came here from the year 2011…. That doesn't make you seem crazy." Tuck chuckled, earning snickers from the rest of the group.

"Fine, if you don't believe us," Aurie snapped, throwing off a bag she had been carrying. "Could you make sure that our chocolate frogs haven't melted? I really want some more of those." Zannie whined, Aurie just rolled her eyes. "Here, if you want one so badly…" Aurie snapped, tossing Zannie a purple colored box. "What's that?" Much asked, walking towards Zannie. "It's called chocolate Much, would you like some?" Lara offered. "No way, this is _my _frog. Get your own." Aurie rolled her eyes. "Zannie, just share the damn chocolate with Much. We can go back to the 90's England and get some more." Zannie looked like she wanted to protest, but opened the box and tore off the head, handing it too Much.

"These aren't real frogs are they?" He asked hesitantly. Lara nodded her head 'no'. "It's just chocolate. No real frog anything in there." Much nodded, but was still a bit hesitant: what in the world was chocolate? He bit into the treat, and felt his mouth water at his tongues first grazing upon it. It was sweet, very sweet, and was creamy like the smoothest milk he had ever drunk. "This is incredible." He muttered in his chocolate trance. Aurie snickered. "Yeah, it tends to be really good…. Aha!"

Everyone re-focused their attention back to Aurie, and noticed that she was carrying something none of the gang had ever seen before: it was a small black square, about the size of one's hand as shiny as polished iron. Two white strings dangled from the right side that had circular items as their tips. Aurie took off the strings, and placed them back into their bag, preoccupying herself with the black square.

"What the hell is that?" Guy asked, walking over and peeking over her shoulder. "It's called an iPod sweetheart." Aurie snapped back, her fingers scrolling down a list of colorful pictures. "And I—what?" Aurie rolled her eyes, clearly annoyed at Guy for being so technologically challenged. "Alright, if this doesn't prove we're from a higher level of intelligence then you are, than this will."

At her word, strange beats starting pounding from the black box. Guy jumped back in fear, and then cocked his head at the machine. "Is the music actually coming from that small little box?" He asked, clearly more amazed than he thought he should be. "Yep, that's what it's programmed for basically. You put the music into their and then you can play whenever, and where ever."

Robin approached the box and tapped on it, making Aurie pry it away and swat at his hand. "Don't do that, you'll crack the screen!" She hissed, and flicked through another array of colorful pictures, soon making the music blasting from the box, switch. "Oh I love this song!" Zannie exclaimed, breaking into what seemed to be, dance. "_I want your ugly, I want your disease, I want you everything as long as it's free…_"

Aurie smiled, and turned off the music coming from the box, putting the box back into her bag. "So, believe us now Tuck?" Zannie challenged, making the gang who doubted them start mumbling their apologies. "OK, you're all from the twenty first century…. What other secrets do you hold in your heads?" John asked, making Lara smile kindly. "That could take some time to explain." Aurie chuckled, and Robin smiled back at them. "Well than, follow me ladies." And together, the gang plus the twenty first century girls, headed to the hideout of the infamous hero and his men.


End file.
